parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 11: Stepney tries to escape Toby and Thomas.
Here is Dcolemanh's eleventh Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody cast. Cast *Stepney as Edd *James as Rolf *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Plank *Mavis as Lee Kanker *Molly as Marie Kanker *Rosie as May Kanker *Toby as Ed *Thomas as Eddy *Duncan as Rolf *Duck as Jimmy *Daisy as Sarah Music *Rocking Up The Mountains (Rayman 1) *081 - The Factory ~ Rayman (Rayman M) *Runaway Theme (Thomas and Friends) *Herman's Hermit's I'm Into Something Good (80's Version) *Yeah! (Rayman 1 Soundtrack) Transcript *hauling six freight cars and a caboose, races down the hall, heading for the door *Stepney: "Now if I could just get to the outside before the final bell!" *bell rings and the kids trample Stepney in a rush to get out. *James: (while hauling Gordon's two green and yellow Express coaches and carrying Ten Cents) "Race you home, buddy!" *Mavis: (hauling five freight cars and a caboose) "Meatloaf Monday, girls!" *Molly: (hauling four freight cars) "Last one home files Mom's bunyons!" *Rosie: (hauling nine freight cars) "No bunyons for me, I'm on a diet." doors slam shut and Toby, Henrietta, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel approach from each side, ready to capture Stepney *Thomas: "Weasel-boy's still inside, Toby. Once he comes out, let him have it! Then I'll grab the report cards". (Stepney cowers just inside the door, fearful) *Duncan: (while hauling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose) "STEPNEY!" startled, screams and leaps to the ceiling. "I ask a favor from you." up a typewriter "Have mercy, and hold my rucksack so that I can carry this cursed menace home for further torment!" door creaks open. Thomas leaps into the air, brandishing his weapon, but stops, seeing who it is. *Thomas: "Duncan?" scoops Duncan up in a butterfly net. *Toby: "Got him, Eddy! Good for me!" *Thomas: "You idiot! Does Duncan look like Stepney?" *Toby: "Maybe with a hat?" jams his traffic cone over Toby's head and peers inside. He turns around and calls Duncan *Thomas: "Hey Duncan! You seen Stepney?" *Duncan: puffs Stepney Bluebell Engine? Um, I am an innocent son of a shepherd. Heh I know nothing. Goodbye. seams on his rucksack begin to tear. They break loose, and its contents spill out on the football field. The last to come out is the typewriter. Stepney falls out of it like a sheet of paper *Thomas: "It's the rat! Get him, Toby!" *Duncan: "Run, Stepney! Run like the wind!" (Stepney obeys and flees in fright. Henry, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, is in the parking lot, polishing Eustace's truck. He finishes and turns to Emily, who is hauling her two coaches) *Henry: "Choice. Cruise, or lose?" *Emily: (while hauling her two coaches) "Hey, cruise or lose! That rhymes!" comes by and borrows the truck *Stepney: "Please forgive me, but this is an emergency!" (drives the truck away when Emily peers at the truck driving away and Henry) *Henry: "Hey, get back here with my bike!" Henry and his four coaches go pursuit, Toby and Thomas run him over *Toby: "Beep beep!" (Stepney drives through the construction site and into the lane. Suddenly, a garland lands around his neck) *Duck: (while hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a conflat car, and a caboose) "Throw me something, mister! (Stepney slams on the truck's brakes) Okay, here you go!" throws garlands at a peanut gallery of toys. "Welcome to Daisy and Duck's After-School Carnival! Tea and cake for everybody!" *Stepney: in the slow-moving parade "Pardon me! Excuse me! Slow-moving vehicle to the right please!" *Duck: "Daisy! Rabblerousers!" *Daisy: "What?" and heads for Stepney, who is driving Eustace's truck. Thomas and Toby pass Stepney, who has turned around. Thomas points to Toby to turn around. *Thomas: "Thattaway, Toby!" *Toby: "Which-a-way, Thomas?" *Thomas: Toby's sister "Daisy!" *Toby: "Daisy not good for Toby!" (turns around, destroying several fences in the process) *Thomas: "Go, Lumpy, go!" *Stepney: "Phew. I think I've lost them. (puts on Herman Herman's Hermit's I'm Into Something Good (80's version) and sings along with it while delivering the report cards to everyone on time and being really useful since he is driving Eustace's truck all around Sodor. As Stepney stops the truck, he hears bugle plays poorly in the center of the cul-de-sac. The Urban Rangers have gathered there.] *Duck: "Congratulations, Ranger Duncan, on your task well completed. It is an honor to present to you the Report Card Delivery badge!" *Duncan: satisfied "Thank you, yes, is good, thank you, thank you. Duncan is pleased." claps and winks Category:Dcolemanh